Boys of Fall
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Buzz sighs watching his best friend who is on the football team running around kicking a ball. Listening to his Ipod, Buzz finds a song that match Woody perfectly to find he's has a huge crush on the idiot. Can he have the courage to say it? Au, human


**Arashi: This is a one-shot request for Vamprincess38 want to see a Buzz/Woody. A first time for me to write something for the Toy Story series though the characters are Human. Buzz and Woody will know Andy as a teenager. A slight song fic but not quite just when Buzz is listening to something.**

**Disclaimer- The characters and settings of Toy Story belongs to Walt Disney and Pixtar. The Boys of Fall rightfully belongs to Kenny Chesney. I only write for fun and a hobby which means I don't make anything of any of my fics.**

_*~*Lyrics*~*_

Boys of Fall

Summary-Buzz sighs watching his best friend who is on the football team running around kicking a ball. Listening to his Ipod, Buzz finds a song that match Woody perfectly to find he's has a huge crush on the idiot. Can he have the courage to say it?

* * *

><p>Hand on his eye Ipod, Buzz Jacobs puts one ear phone in his ear watching the practice game his best friend aside from Andy Davis to get ready for the finals. He chuckles seeing the brunette is having his butt handed to him which usually he's good on the field but figure its play time to relax.<p>

"You okay there Buzz?" A smooth voice ask gets the blond to glance to see Andy smiling at him a bit getting the blond teen to blush lightly hating the fact he just space out.

"I'm fine," The blond answers vaguely rolling his eyes watching the brunette besides him hum watching the cheerleaders go through their routine making him smile a tiny bit. "Go on and see your girlfriend."

"I will once I know things between you and Woody will be said." The other answers with a smug expression making Buzz cough.

"Andy I'm planning to tell him," Buzz said shyly seeing Andy claps his hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck Bud," The teen answer going towards the cheerleaders knowing it's all he could really do now.

Buzz place the second headphone in his ears closing his eyes pressing the play button surprise to hear the song he heard not so long ago on the radio. He couldn't remember the singer's name but the music itself does describe Woody ever Fall. He's defiantly a boy who loves Fall. When the smell of grass on the field to play a game with the pig skin ball which his father gave him since the days when he was a baby to toddler. Which Buzz is totally unsure of but knows Woody grown around Football and horses.

_*~*When I feel that chill, smell that fresh cut grass_  
><em>I'm back in my helmet, cleats, and shoulder pads<em>  
><em>Standing in the huddle, listening to the call<em>  
><em>Fans going crazy for the boys of fall<em>

_They didn't let just anybody in that club_  
><em>It took every ounce of heart and sweat and blood<em>  
><em>To get to wear those game-day jerseys down the hall<em>  
><em>The kings of the school, man, we're the boys of fall<em>

_Chorus:_  
><em>Well it's turn to face the stars and stripes<em>  
><em>It's fighting back them butterflies<em>  
><em>It's call it in the air, alright<em>  
><em>Yes sir, we want the ball<em>  
><em>And it's knocking heads and talking trash<em>  
><em>It's slinging mud and dirt and grass<em>  
><em>It's I got your number, I got your back<em>  
><em>When your back's against the wall<em>  
><em>You mess with one man, you got us all<em>  
><em>The boys of fall*~*<em>

Buzz shakes his head as a smile touches his lips finding Woody having fun getting his heart to beat faster. God he's a damn sucker when it comes to those big brown eyes with wavy brown hair falling into them. He place his chin on the palm of his hand. It seems his feelings for Woody isn't a normal crush which he known for a while but is willing to wait.

So lost in his thoughts the blond teen didn't see the practice end or Woody walking towards him. Woody frowns seeing Buzz is not all together. He taps the other not seeing any movement.

He leans close muttering, "Buzz you can snap out of it. Or I'll give you a pinch on the arm."

Buzz snaps awake nearly yelping out seeing how close Woody is to his face. He can see the concern in those brown pools making a light blush form on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He glance away taking a deep breath. This is it nothing can stop him.

"Woody," Buzz starts softly hearing a hum in response getting him to smile a tiny bit. "I wan to tell you something."

"What is it?" Woody ask sitting down next to his blond hair friend.

"I like you."

"I know you like me as a friend and brother," Woody said smiling a bit only to frown when Buzz shakes his head.

"I mean I like you as in more then a friend," Buzz corrects leaning over to kiss Woody. He close his eyes not wanting to see the disgust look in those brown eyes.

Woody blush but smiles widely tilting up his friend's chin ordering softly, "Buzz look at me."

The other teen looks to find the softness in those brown eyes gets him to remain still. He waits with bated breath as Woody whispers brushing their lips together, "I really like you too. More then a friend is what I mean."

_*~*In little towns like mine, that's all they've got_  
><em>Newspaper clippings fill the coffee shops<em>  
><em>The old men will always think they know it all<em>  
><em>Young girls will dream about the boys of fall<em>

_Chorus: _  
><em>Well it's turn to face the stars and stripes<em>  
><em>It's fighting back them butterflies<em>  
><em>It's call it in the air, alright<em>  
><em>Yes sir, we want the ball<em>  
><em>And it's knocking heads and talking trash<em>  
><em>It's slinging mud and dirt and grass<em>  
><em>It's I got your number, I got your back<em>  
><em>When your back's against the wall<em>  
><em>You mess with one man, you got us all<em>  
><em>The boys of fall<em>  
><em>(Repeat)<em>  
><em>We're the boys of fall<em>  
><em>We're the boys of fall*~*<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: This is mostly some cute fluff. When I watch the music video for this song it seem to fit for this pairing. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
